


How Long Will I Love You?

by MissKita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gladiolus Appreciation, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Ignis admires Gladiolus while the Shield has his nose in a book.





	How Long Will I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #60 "How Long Were You Standing There?" from [Gladnis100 prompts.](https://ivyscientia.tumblr.com/post/170187944422/100-gladnis-prompts)

Gladiolus was sprawled on a hotel bed in Lestallum’s Leville with his nose buried in a book. When he didn’t immediately react to Ignis entering the hotel room, the royal advisor took to simply watching him.

Gladiolus was immaculate and at peace in some other world. There was only a single lamp illuminated. Its soft gold glow warmed his light brown skin and dark hair. He was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his chin resting on his fist. He didn’t move except to turn a page. Sometimes he’d grunt or chuckle at something in the story.

Ignis smiled to himself, crossing his ankles and continuing to watch.

Yes, Ignis loved this man. It was on a day not unlike this one, a couple of years ago, when he realized he’d had feelings for Gladiolus, all because of how beautiful he was when he concentrated on the things he loved. And Gladiolus loved a lot of things.

After about five minutes of watching, Ignis cleared his throat.

“It's only so long a man can tolerate being ignored.”

Gladiolus looked up; his amber eyes had a dazed quality. He blinked a couple of times, and a sheepish grin pulled at his lovely, thick lips. “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough,” Ignis said. He crossed the room and slipped into bed next to Gladiolus. His lover changed positions, sitting up against the headboard so they could cuddle. Ignis deposited a soft kiss on Gladiolus’ lips and pressed close to his side. His best friend chased the kiss, not letting Ignis get away.

“What are you reading?” Ignis asked when the kiss broke. His heart was rushing a bit, and he was getting aroused, but he ignored it. They had the room to themselves, as Noctis and Prompto were across the hall. He could wait.

Ignis pulled Gladiolus’ arm around his shoulder and nestled in close.

Gladiolus flipped the book back open and kissed him on his temple. “Just rereading _The Silence of Knowledge._ Brought it with me, and now it reminds me of…”

He trailed off, but Ignis knew he was speaking about Insomnia and those easy days where they would spend a weekend afternoons reading together. Ignis kissed him on the corner of his jaw. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Ignis and Gladiolus took turns reading aloud for a while. Eventually, they both fell silent, comfortably reading quietly.

Ignis looked away from the page for a second to steal a peek at Gladiolus only to catch amber eyes watching him intently. His cheeks warmed with a blush. “You’re remarkable, you know that?” Ignis said softly.

A slight smirk curled on his lips. “Yeah, I know.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “So cocky.”

Gladiolus quirked a sexy eyebrow. “Was I supposed to get all coy and act like I don't know I am a badass?”

Ignis smirked warmly. “Ah, see. While you _are_ incredible in that way as well, I was talking about all of you. Not just your combat prowess, incredible body and beautiful face.”

“You’re making me blush, Iggy,” Gladiolus said. Sure enough, his cheeks were dark red.

Ignis slid his hand from its spot on Gladiolus’ chest up to his shoulder and neck until he reached his cheek. He cupped it and gently stroked his flesh with the pad of his thumb. “Perhaps I can show you how I feel more than I can tell you…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Unquestionably.”

Ignis slipped the book out of his hand, closed it and put it aside. He maneuvered until he was straddling Gladiolus, kissing him and pushing him back into the fluffy hotel bed. Gladiolus yielded easily to his ministrations. He peppered him with chaste kisses as he spoke, which got appreciative groans from his lover. Ignis would take Gladiolus apart piece by piece and then put him back together again.

“How do I love you, Gladiolus? Let me count the ways….”


End file.
